


Heroes and Angels

by DiscordedOctave



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordedOctave/pseuds/DiscordedOctave
Summary: The world was not black and white morality like the heroes believed it to be. So many shades of grey exist within humanity. We commit atrocities in the service of good. We do good deeds to further disgusting goals. The world will accept the greyed morality, or burn waving it's two toned flag.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Heroes and Angels

"Speak, where's your boss?" The masked man demanded, standing just outside the small circle of light.

"I told you I d-don't know!" The frightened scream came from the man seated center of the small room.

One door, barren walls, bloodstained floor. This kind of setting was his element. Though from the look on his face, he never saw himself ever being the one in the chair.

"Look, I know that you know. I know you're protecting him. And I understand why." The masked man looked apologetic. "He took you in. Raised you. You owe him everything." The gun was in his hand faster than the other man could blink, poised to send a bullet between his eyes. "But are you really willing to die for him?"

The man, no, in the presence of this masked face he was but a boy, afraid and alone, stared into the unfeeling glass over his captors eyes.

The feel of cold metal against his forehead. The sound of his blood steadily dripping from his useless arms. The ever persistent, blank gaze of that insipid mask. It's hard to say what broke him in the end.

"I really don't know where he is exactly," The sharp click of the hammer being pulled back. "But I do know it's close to UA! T-that's all I know, I swear." His body finally betraying him and letting him cry, he slumped down, defeated.

"Gabriel." The masked man called out, prompting another to step into the room. "Have Ramiel salvage as much of our guest's equipment as she can."

The man made to walk out before being stopped by the now named Gabriel.

"Micheal, you forgot about the captive."

"Oh, right." Micheal said, creating a knife of blue energy. "I did forget." He walked behind the captive, tilting the man's head back. "I'm sorry, but we can't have loose ends." Even with the mask's blank expression, he managed to look sorrowful as the knife slid into flesh.

"May you be consigned to the Paradise of your choosing."

Letting the knife dissolve into light, he's greeted with the smell of gasoline and rubbing alcohol.

-

"Izuku! Come down or you'll be late!" The voice shouted to him from down stairs. Izuku sighed, wincing as he pulled his sleeve back down.

He grabbed his bag quickly, checking to make sure his notebook was firmly in place.

"Coming Aunty Mitsuki!" He called down, scanning the hallway and, after finding it empty, rushed down stairs.

Grabbing a piece of toast and saying a quick farewell, he rushed himself towards Aldera middle.

'Not too long now.' He thought to himself, throwing the toast away. He wasn't hungry, he rarely was, but he didn't want them to worry. It wasn't long before he found himself caught in a crowd watching a battle between a gigantified villain and a new heroine.

He made quick notes of what their quirks could be based on the situation, but with little time to spare he pushed on towards school.

'Maybe it won't be so bad today.' He forced a smile. 'It is the last day of the year.' The smile didn't last. They rarely do. But he had to try.

'Or at least, maybe he'll just ignore me.'

There were still students lazing around the campus even just before the classes were to start. They immediately moved aside as he passed.

"Ugh, there he is."

"At least we won't have to see him after today."

"There goes the villain."

"How could he ever be a hero."

With every comment he tightened the grip on his bag straps, grit his teeth just a little harder, felt the weight grow ever heavier.

But he was used to it. He expected it. He waited for it. The quicker they got the comments out, the quicker they would go back to ignoring him.

His day went just about how he expected it'd go. Jeers. Insults. The absolute pariah.

It was all business as usual. Until his teacher outed his plans to apply to UA.

The stares. So full of condemnation and superiority and hatred. He hid behind his arms, hoping his sunglasses would hide the tears in his eyes.

"Deku."

'Oh no. Nonono. Not today. Please please not today.'

His desk was quickly overturned. Damn near across the room. He saw the flash before the force sent him to the floor and the sound put a ringing in his ears.

"How dare you." A hand pulling him up by his bag. At least, until the straps broke. "How dare you think you could be a hero with a villain's quirk."

No one said anything. No one looked. Instead they left, leaving the two alone. Leaving Izuku alone.

"K-Kacchan, please.." Another explosion, leaving him against the wall with his back aching.

"You want to be a hero?" Katsuki sneered at him, disgust evident in every word. "Why don't you just jump off the roof and pray to whoever for a better quirk."

And with that, he leaves

Finally left alone, Izuku lets out his frustrations. And he cries.

-

"Micheal, I've lost contact with the target." Gabriel tells me through my earpiece. "He slipped into the sewers after nearing Aldera middle."

"You'll find him, you always do." He respond. "But do it quick. I know he has more information and another criminal gone is a plus, is it not?"

"Of course, boss." A beat of silence. "Hey Micheal, I think Aldera might need to work its way up our list."

"Our shit list or our gift list?"

"Shit list. There's a kid being treated like a damn plague. Clear signs of bullying. Teachers don't give half a damn."

"Gabe, shadow him for a bit. Make sure he gets home safe. Slime boy can wait."

-

Izuku sighed, adjusting his sunglasses. He was just thankful they hadn't fallen off. If they had, he might have accidentally-

That train of thought was immediately shutdown. He scratched at his arm as he finished his third energy drink. Another of his coping mechanisms. He found out early on that the sugar and caffeine don't affect him too badly, just kept the urge and need at bay.

Slumping down under a small foot bridge, he let himself relax. Mildly at least. He had time before Aunty Mitsuki began to worry.

Taking a granola bar from his bag, he ate slowly, trying not to have another breakdown so soon after the last. It was getting harder to hide.

He went to take another bite of his granola, but found that he couldn't move his arm. Or his legs. And why was he wet?

"Hey kid. Don't panic. I'm just hijacking your body for a bit."

At that, Izuku did the only thing he could do. He screamed.

-

"Micheal, I found Fukumatsu. He took the kid hostage. Engaging." Micheal heard through his earpiece.

"Damn it. Hold on, I'm on my way. Stall for time and protect the kid. If not, kill him. Don't let him hurt the kid."

With a flap of his wings, Micheal shot through the air.

-

Izuku struggled in vain against the villain. He wasn't strong enough. 'If I can't even save myself, how can I save others?'

Suddenly he's falling on his knees, able to breathe and move.

"You okay kid?" A figure asked, standing in front of him defensively.

From what he could see, the man was wearing a two piece black suit and purple tie. And a mask. A black mask wearing a red jack o' lantern grin.

"Fukumatsu Shinya. Playing with little boys now?" The newcomer taunted the now exposed villain. A being of almost pure sludge, bringing with him the stench of sewage.

The villain looks at the suited man, wary and cautious. "Who the hell are you?" He spits out.

"Gabriel. Second in command to Micheal of the Archangels." He adjusts his mask before tightening his gloves on his hands. "You have information we need, so I can't kill you without setting us back."

Gabriel looks back at Izuku, who, up to this point, had simply been watching and listening. Crying, but watching.

"You okay, kid?" Gabriel asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah, just need to breathe." Izuku says as much to himself as giving a response.

"Good. Stay behind me. Stay quiet." Gabriel pulls something from his suit jacket. A heavy looking revolver, engraved ornately. Loading it with blue shells, he give his full attention to Fukumatsu.

"Finally remembered I'm here?" The slime pile taunted. "I don't care who sent you or what you want. But you look like a better meat suit then green boy over there."

A gunshot. The projectile hits the base of the villain, being swallowed by the gelatinous form.

"That won't work on me-" The section of the villain surrounding the capsule flash freezes.

"You think we wouldn't be prepared?" Three more rounds fired. "All you villains are the same. So cocky and sure of yourselves."

Fukumatsu screamed, the frozen pieces of him shattering.

"Maybe if you had been more cautious, you could have avoided that." Gabriel said, readjusting his gloves.

Fukumatsu grinned, "Maybe if you weren't so far up your own ass, you could have saved the kid."

Gabriel turned around just in time to see Izuku get pulled back by a tendril of slime that had gone unnoticed.

The sudden movement was enough to knock off his sunglasses, revealing the white X's in his pupils.

'No! Focus on the villain Focus On The Villain!' His eyes snapped to Fukumatsu's, the X's turning a ghoulish red.

Fukumatsu stopped, as if struck, before dropping into a puddle. Unmoving.

"Oh.. oh no.." Izuku shook, his breath coming in short bursts. "N-not again.."

Gabriel approached him, picking his sunglasses up off the floor.

"Kid, it's not your fault. It was either him or you. Besides-"

"Fukumatsu Shinya was a serial killer with connections to a larger group of villain and criminals." A newcomer said, briefly breaking Izuku from his spiral.

Taking in the new person's appearance, Izuku quickly notice that he was dressed almost identically to Gabriel. The only difference was the mask. Where Gabriel's was a simple face, his was a hodgepodge of symbols.

"Micheal," Gabriel started, moving to his side. "I swear it wasn't me this time."

"Relax. I know. I caught the tail end of everything while I was landing."

Micheal moved to Izuku, causing him to flinch and move quickly away.

'They're going to call me a villain like him..' He moved further away until his back hit a wall.

"Woah, calm down there. How about we start with introductions? I'm Micheal." He gestures to himself then to Gabriel. "This is my associate and best friend Gabriel. Code names only, but big parts of who we are. What's your name?"

Though hesitant, Izuku couldn't find a reason to not give them his name.

'They did try to help me. Or, at least Gabriel did.'

"M-midoriya Izuku. Thank you for helping me." He stood shakily, heart still racing from the ordeal he had just suffered.

His eyes shifted to the stagnant puddle that was once Fukumatsu Shinya. "I.. I didn't mean to kill him.. I just.. I couldn't.. I'm sorry.."

Tears flowed freely, his knees threatening to give out. Before he could start to hyperventilate, Gabriel handed him his sunglasses.

"Listen kid," Micheal started. "It was you or him. Your life was on the line and, even though unintentionally, you did what you had to to stop a villain."

Micheal created a sword of burning blue energy before stabbing it into the puddle, evaporating it.

Izuku looked at the weapon in wide-eyed wonder, having never seen a quirk like that. He quickly reached for his notebook, panic forgotten for now.

Before he could be lost completely in his notes, Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How about we get you home, Midoriya. You're parents are bound to be worried." At Izuku's instant deflation, both masked men shared a look.

"Hey, Midoriya," Micheal began. "Are you going to be okay if we take you home?"

"Cause if you want we can take you somewhere else." Gabriel added, equally concerned. "It's not a problem if that's the case."

Izuku looked between the two, before resigning himself to what lay ahead. "Please just take me home. And thank you both once again for your help."

"Let's get going, then." Micheal said, lifting Izuku into the air as he took off. "Gabriel, make sure we aren't tailed."

"Right." With that, Gabriel sunk into a shadow.

Adjusting for the added weight, Micheal set off with Izuku in tow.


End file.
